Forum:Tigrex Guide by Benjgough
Guide Made By: Benjgough Guide for: Tigrex Game: Monster Hunter Freedom Unite Rank: Hunter Rank 6 Weapon Type: Longsword Armor: Tigrex Helm, Tigrex Mail, Tigrex Vambraces, Tigrex Tasset and Tigrex Greaves, all fully upgraded to 82 defence each piece. Skills: Autotracker (useful), Quick Eating (very useful!) and Health +20 (from jewlery) Guide: This is my first guide so bear with me. First, make sure you bring the following items: Potion, Mega Potion, Hot Drink, Shock Trap, Pitfall Trap, Tranq Bombs, Trap Tool (x2), Genprey Fang (x2), Power Charm and Talon (optional), Armour Charm and Talon (optional), Gormet, or regular, BBQ Spit (optional with 10 raw meat) oh and dont forget to bring some lifepowder, solo or not. When you start the quest you may pop up infront of one of the two Tigrexes. If that happens, you are NOT PREPARED so go into the area next to the one your in and PREPARE. When you've fully prepared, head off into the area; do not charge it head-first no matter how powerful your blade! What I want you to do is to attack it's tail for now doing the triangle, triangle, triangle+circle attack as you back off and hopefully don't get hit. When it charges at you, evade and don't let it hit you. Then attack the tail with the (from now on im reffering the triangle, triangle, triangle+circle combo as T,T,T+C) T,T,T+C combo. I will list it's attacks and how to attack from there below. #When it charges at you, if you can run off then do that but if it's going to hit you do the "invincible dive" and then go to the tail and do the T,T,T+C combo. #When it chucks huge snowballs do the "invincible dive" and don't even think of attacking it from there. #When it jumps in the air towards you, dive and if you're feeling lucky attack with the T,T,T+C combo. #When it does the 360 tail-spin just stay out of range of it's tail and attack it with the T,T,T+C combo. #When it bites, jump out of the way and yet again if your feeling lucky then go ahead and attack #When it double bites, look at 5 and do it. #When it goes in rage mode, stay the felyne away from it! Be a felyne and run, dive and when it taunts or gets "ledged" then attack!!! #When in rage mode it will jump 2 times in a row then taunt. Then is your chance: it will jump a third time though so be careful!! When you fill up your spirit gauge then attack with R,R,R and then triangle and circle for a devastating combo. It may not happen all the time but it may save your life and flinch the flying dino. I want you to cut off the tail and when you've done that, and only when you've done it, can you move onto the claws. Once you broken a claw or both go for it's weak spot. The Head. Be very careful though as this can be the most dangerous area to be in. Once you've killed the one Tigrex, CONGRATULATIONS! Now use the skills that I, and the training school instructor, taught you and head off for the second Tigrex!!! Good Luck!!! Ben, the Tigrex Slayer!